1. Field of the Invention
A glove holder, more specifically, a glove holder for attaching to protective outer clothing of a firefighter's uniform.
2. Background Information
Firefighter's need good gloves for protection. The gloves should be readily available with the rest of their uniform, such as boots, coat, and helmet, for fast access in case of an emergency. Gloves are more easily lost or misplaced than the other parts of the firefighter's uniform. Therefore, it would be advantageous to provide a device that would secure the gloves when not in use to another part of the firefighter's uniform, such as the outer surface of the firefighter's protective coat. That way, grabbing the coat would mean the gloves are attached to the outside of the coat and in plain sight. If one or both gloves was missing, one would know right away.
A suitable glove holder would be constructed from National Fire Protection Agency (NFPA)-approved material such as: NOMEX.RTM., KEVLAR.RTM., leather, PBI, other suitable material, or combinations of the same. Further, it would be adjustable to hold large, medium or small size gloves securely to the outer surface of an article of the firefighter's uniform, such as the firefighter's protective coat.
Devices heretofore have not been available which combine a glove holder attachable to the outer surface of a firefighter's protective garment made from fireproof material, which size is adjustable to secure gloves of various sizes